


All the pretty flowers

by jarbaje



Series: fluff stuff [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur being the best uncle, Fluff, Gen, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarbaje/pseuds/jarbaje
Summary: Jack makes a lot of flower crowns.A ficlet inspired by the lovely art of soazzar on tumblr.





	All the pretty flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This art is amazing also please check out soazzar on tumblr!

Arthur was running out of places to put them. But Jack managed to find flowers _every_ _time_ Arthur was away from camp. And every time Arthur came back, Jack has another ring of flowers for him.

“I made this for you, uncle Arthur!”

Arthur always smiled, thanked him, and dutifully plopped the flowers on his head or around his neck. Just until Jack went to bed. Then, they were carefully draped on a nail in the side of the munitions wagon, just above Arthur’s bed.

Woke up covered in petals, usually.

Jack was waiting for him again when Arthur returned from the day’s hunting. Big ol pile of flowers in his tiny arms. Arthur dropped the deer in front of Pearson with a grunt, knelt down to Jack’s level and ignored the cracks in his knees.

“Look, uncle Arthur! Mama took me to a meadow today.” He held out the flowers. “I made too many.”

Arthur took the pile in both hands, ruffled Jack’s hair. “These are real pretty, Jack.” There were some new flowers, Abigail must’ve gone a good ways from camp with the kid. “Where should I put ‘em?”

“You’re not gonna wear them?”

Arthur quickly back-pedalled, anything to keep that crestfallen pout as far away from tears as possible.

“Well, it’s almost time for bed and I’d have to take ‘em off.” Arthur glanced around camp, but no one was near enough to help bail him out. Pearson occupied with the deer. Hosea napping on his bedroll. Dutch pontificating in front of his tent. John and Abigail nowhere to be seen. Lenny over by the horses—

“Tell you what. My horse ain’t seen your handiwork. How’s about we go show her?”

Arthur ignored the jeers, the next day, from folk in town. The way Jack had smiled as Arthur tied the flowers into his horse’s mane was well worth it.

[Original post here](https://soazzar.tumblr.com/post/186145978423/lets-make-you-looking-good-i-wish-i-could)


End file.
